


Blank Canvas

by gwiihan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Kawoshin - Freeform, Non-binary character, Other, Transwoshin, they/their pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I did for a prompt; pda is rude.</p><p>Kaworu is non-binary with they/their pronouns.<br/>Shinji is dfab transgender male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvas

It was just a small touch.  
Just a simple brush of fingers as you both walked, it happened so fast. They reached for your hand, only missing by a centimetre or two.

It was remedial; simple and unimportant. And yet it still sent a shock through your body that surged straight to your heart. 

And in that moment you couldn't hear. Well, you could, if the deafening thump of your heart beat counted. 

You swallowed hard, only noticing just now that you had stopped walking. Kaworu wasn't far ahead, stopping once they noticed you with a glance from over their shoulder. The look on their face wasn't a new one, lips pursed and eyebrows knit with worry.  
You never liked that look.  
It was a look of unease; Of concern and fear. You didn't like when you made them feel this way.

"u-UMm!" You squeaked out, shifty eyes falling to the floor as you burned a scarlet that seemed commonplace on your cheeks. Idly bringing up a hand to rub at the back of your neck, biting at your lips as you tried to look Kaworu in the eye.

"Shinji?..." They said in a tone of voice that you most definitely didn't like, the one that you hated the most, disappointment. 

You let out a cough, or was it more of a 'choking' sound. You weren't exactly sure. "u-um.." you hesitated again. Biting harder into your bottom lip as you walked over to them, drawing just the tiniest amount of blood. You closed the distance before tugging lightly at their shirt. Glancing at them quickly before you motioned for them to lean a little closer.

You hadn't thought about what exactly you were going to tell them, you never did. So you said the very, very first thing that came to you

"I'll tell you when we get home." 

\----

You weren't quite sure how it got to this. 

How it ended up with you straddling Kaworu's lap while they perched at the edge of their bed. Uncoordinated lips trying to kiss in a way that left you with no room to breathe. 

You were cupping their cheeks as your tongues tangled in such a way that made you shudder. Their hands squeezing at your hips, urging you closer. And as soon as you obliged, they let out a muffled groan from deep in their throat. You could feel the heat radiating off of their arousal, even through your layers of clothes. 

You didn't care for the stickiness that dripped between your legs, but the hands pushing down on your hips made it easy to ignore. 

You moved one hand away from their face to drape around the back of their neck and pull them closer, the kiss getting more fervent and desperate only to be sadly and unexpectedly broken off by the other.

You let out an embarrassing whine that you haphazardly tried to hold back. You were both panting, breathing with open mouthes with hot puffs of air against eachothers lips. 

"Should we stop?...." Was the sentence that broke the silence that was occupied only with the sound of your breathing. Kaworu questioned with a glaze over their eyes that pleaded for more but were contradicted by eyebrows that knit with worry; Just as they had been not so long ago.

They'd never gone farther than this. Kaworu was comfortable with their body while Shinji, on the other hand, was most definitely not; despite being the more sexual one in their relationship. 

You swallowed hard, your arousal twitching as the wetness that coated your thighs began to feel cold.   
You bit more into your slicked bottom lip as you thought over the situation. Kaworu dreaded the pause, probably thinking they had crossed a line long before this moment. But it was less complicated than that, you simply just couldn't find any words to express any of your desires. So you didn't try.

Wrapping your other arm around their neck for better leverage, you dipped down to lick and bite at their jaw before grinding your hips effectively against the others. You were very much pleased by their broken off moan, you couldn't help but smirk just a little.

The hands on your hips pushed you down hard against the heat that was Kaworu's sex. Causing you to let out a moan of your own that you tried to cover by burying your face into the neck of your lover, or at least try and muffle the loud and disruptive noise. You could hear them smile when they spoke next, even though your mind didn't register the words, you could tell they were desperate. 

Their everything was shaking, from the hands on your hips to the way each breath rattled in their chest. And with the way their legs seemed as if they were struggling to keep you up. They swallowed, then swallowed again before finally speaking words that you could understand "Sh-Shinji..." 

You visibly shuddered, you always loved how they said your name, especially with this amount of desperation. Only you would be captivated by one simple word, only you would be this turned on by your partner simply saying your name. 

The dampness between your legs was once again unpleasant as it spread but quickly ignored as you tangled a hand into Kaworu's silver hair and clenching your fist between the locks. Using it for a bit of support as you slid curious fingers around the hem of their shirt, just for the simple fact that you wanted to feel the gooseflesh on their skin.

But you couldn't look at them. If you did you'd be too embarrassed. You would stop and stutter, you would mess up like you always did. You didn't want to mess up this time, you've dreamt about this. You knew what you wanted to happen, what you wanted to do, what you wanted them to do to you. But the moment you looked up into the darkened, beautiful red eyes of theirs you would go speechless and everything would become a blank canvas. 

Then again, you were always like that when it came to Kaworu. No one else had never made you feel this empty, this blank and yet warm and full at the same time. Maybe, they were just the paints to your empty canvas.

You threw back your head with a sharp intake of breath as they bit down onto your neck, body shuddering and hips twitching by the action. Kaworu made to pull back but stopped in their tracks completely when you squeaked out an abrupt "No!" 

Their glassy red eyes were wide, blinking up at you as you cupped your mouth with one hand in embarrassment. Eyes squeezed shut as you breathed out words that fell quiet and muffled into your hand. Swallowing with a dry throat, you parted your fingers and cracked open your eyes just a little, still unable to look them in the eyes. "Please don't stop...."

So they didn't.


End file.
